His Bestfriend, Maybe
by born on the day of earthquakes
Summary: Tsukishima is having a crisis when Yamaguchi goes missing during lunch period. For TsukkiYama Week 2015
1. Jealousy - Double Date

**TsukkiYama Week 2015**

 **Day 1:** Jealousy/Double Date

* * *

It isn't that weird that Yamaguchi isn't with him during the class break.

No, actually, it IS weird. His classmates are making a joke of it, calling out to Tsukishima on where his best friend is. He wants to reply that Yamaguchi isn't his best friend, and no, he isn't Yamaguchi's keeper so why should they ask him where that kid is?

It gets Tsukishima wondering where Yamaguchi is and what he's doing though. Not for long, because the break finishes and Yamaguchi is back in the classroom. There isn't time to ask about the other boy's whereabouts either because the teacher entered the room split-second after Yamaguchi did and the class starts.

Tsukishima is greatly tempted to toss a little paper to Yamaguchi. He gets to writing 'where were you during the break?', just a brief direct-to-the-point question, but his hand automatically crumples the paper and slips it in his pocket. Yamaguchi is his own person — it isn't like Tsukishima to pry on his business. Also, as he thought earlier, he isn't Yamaguchi's keeper.

He half expects the other boy to tell him about whatever it was as they make their way to the gym for volleyball practice. But Yamaguchi doesn't bring it up. Rather, the dark-haired male is tapping away on his phone, giggling every time there's a 'ping' that signifies the reply from whoever the boy is exchanging mails with. Yep, Tsukishima can hear Yamaguchi's giggles despite his headphones on — there isn't music blaring through them after all, as he had expected Yamaguchi to talk to him about that... weird absence earlier during class break.

Crap, Tsukishima mentally berates himself. He almost knocks a fist to his forehead, thankfully stopping himself or Yamaguchi will notice him acting weird. Tsukishima doesn't want Yamaguchi noticing anything weird about him just because of some short time that Yamaguchi had been away from his side.

Tsukishima seriously isn't a lovestruck teen. He doesn't like the other boy in any way — the nuisance that this constantly chattering, nosy kid is.

Still, it's unnerving that Yamaguchi is quiet towards him today. Tsukishima breathes a sigh of relief when the practice starts so he can divert his attention elsewhere. Coach Ukai focuses solely on receives that day, ruthless as he spikes the balls with seeming endless energy at the younger males. Tsukishima doesn't even have the time to mock when Hinata receives the ball with his face (Kageyama managed to find the time to yell at the decoy though; the volleyball genius that he is, unfailingly receiving the Coach's spikes). Yamaguchi does a pretty good job though, in Tsukishima's opinion, even managing to dodge Nishinoya's unnecessary rolling on the gym floor while practicing his **'THUNDER!'** receives.

Tsukishima feels stupid. How can he be so affected by Yamaguchi's absence earlier? He views Yamaguchi as nothing but a classmate, a volleyball teammate. The boy outside his family who has been together with him for the longest time, following him around despite Tsukishima being an entirely blunt and rude person.

He swallows. That says a lot. Yamaguchi is probably indeed the person Tsukishima might consider his best friend. A person who has been with him so much that a very short disappearance from his side with no explanations of where Yamaguchi has been is enough to make Tsukishima irritated and uncomfortable.

Really, it should be Tsukishima's job to rile other people up. Not the other way around.

So the boy swallows again. He knows he's acting weird. It's just a question — where were you, what were you doing, please don't do that again— shit, no. Just, just curious. He opens his mouth, about to ask what has been plaguing his mind since that particular lone break, but Yamaguchi beats him to it.

The other boy just asks Tsukishima if he's free on the weekend. There isn't any scheduled practices, with Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei going to a meeting with Daichi-senpai about the upcoming tournament. Tsukishima knows Yamaguchi knows this — they are on the same club, damn it. And with them being in the same class as well, their schedules are pretty much the same — no assignments, no class meetings, nothing but a free Sunday.

Tsukishima's answer is brief, devoid of any comments that he just made in his head. A short, 'Yes, I have nothing to do this weekend,' comes as a reply. He's tempted to ask why but presumes that the other boy will tell him anyway. And Yamaguchi does say it in form of a question.

"Want to go on a date with me?"

It's the first time Tsukishima chokes on his own spit. Yamaguchi hovers worriedly around him, his trademark "Sorry, Tsukki!" in the air and also asking if the taller boy is alright. Tsukishima shoots Yamaguchi a dirty look, knowing that the action will get his point across even without speaking.

"It's a double date!" Yamaguchi replies defensively. When Tsukishima still doesn't look amused, he continues, "See, there's this girl from class 5. We're going to see each other on Sunday, and a friend of hers is tagging along. So I'm wondering if you're willing to come with us and make it a double date."

Tsukishima knows he's staring. He tries to hide his surprise and confusion though, blinking and turning his eyes away from Yamaguchi's brown eyes. It's weird, his heart thudding in his chest and sending painful throbs throughout his body.

Yamaguchi is dating someone. Since when? How? Why doesn't Tsukishima know about this until now when Yamaguchi's asking him to be a chaperone for a fucking date with a person Tsukishima knows nothing about?

There's many questions Tsukishima want to ask the other boy that his head is buzzing. That constricting pressure in his chest isn't helping at all, making Tsukishima irritated and angry at the same time.

Tsukishima continues to stare at him and notices Yamaguchi looks uncomfortable.

"M-Maybe I shouldn't have asked—"

"Sure."

Tsukishima almost can't believe that that comes out of his mouth. But he already feels his mouth open, the word rolling out of his lips easily unlike how he's truly feeling. He doesn't want to come. He doesn't want to see another presence around his own personal bubble, unless it's Yamaguchi. And for that matter, he doesn't want anyone else around Yamaguchi either. But curiosity wins out.

And Tsukishima said yes to the date Yamaguchi is offering.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm laughing at how cheesy this is. This is my first time to write this pairing.


	2. Gift to Date - Joint Cooking

**TsukkiYama Week 2015**

 **Day 2:** Gift to Date/Joint Cooking

* * *

Practice ends early that Saturday afternoon with a brief message from Coach Ukai to be good and rest during their free day. Tsukishima doesn't think it's a good and rest day at all, with his supposedly free Sunday now taken up by a double date with Yamaguchi and two girls from class 5.

He isn't surprised when Yamaguchi is by his side after they changed out of their practice clothes.

"I want to give Keiko-chan a gift on our date," Yamaguchi says.

Tsukishima wants to ignore him. But "Keiko-chan"... It's rare for him to hear Yamaguchi to refer to a female by her given name. Even he, Tsukishima, who's friends with the other boy for several years now, is called "Tsukki" — a nickname from his last name.

"I'll look for a gift for her today," Yamaguchi continues, not noticing that brief moment of Tsukishima freezing up at the mention of the date.

"You've got a date?!" Hinata pipes up, shoving himself in between his taller teammates. Suddenly, Tanaka and Nishinoya are there too, glowering at their underclassmen and questioning them with the glare about the aforementioned event. Thankfully, Sawamura's stare is more powerful and brings the team in order. Takeda-sensei and Sugawara converse lightly about the freshman duo's popularity while Asahi nods silently along them ("Have you betrayed us, Asahi-san?!" Nishinoya complains, much to the distress of the big guy). But when Kiyoko and Yachi passes by, Nishinoya's and Tanaka's attention zero in on their "goddess".

Tsukishima wants to get away from the commotion. It isn't like he wants to go on the date, if not for the particular boy by his side.

And Yamaguchi decides to ask him then, all smiles but silent enough so as not to draw their teammates's attention, "Want to come with me, Tsukki? It'll be great if you buy your date a gift too!"

Tsukishima unfortunately can't say no to that smile.

...

He doesn't even know the girl he's going to date. He hasn't met her, not to mention doesn't want to date her at all, but Yamaguchi is insistent that Tsukishima goes with him to shop viewing.

"Isn't that weird?" Tsukishima says. He voices his concerns to the dark-haired boy busily looking at the assortment of hairpins through a clear glass window, obviously not at all bothered by the looks they're receiving from the passersby. "How do I even know what my date likes?"

"But I really want to give Keiko-chan something..." Yamaguchi muses. They go inside the next shop when a particular trinket catches Yamaguchi's eyes. A crystal phone strap with a character Tsukishima thinks he saw in an anime.

"What do you think?"

Tsukishima picks up another phone strap. A small cat plushie, its huge eyes brown and tiny dots (like freckles) splayed over its furry face. A crescent moon plushie is bundled with it. Before he can stare too long at the plushies on his palm and dwell on whatever meaning the coupling of these two things in one phone strap, he returns it to its proper rack and suddenly goes out of the store.

"Tsukki? Hey, Tsukki, w-wait!"

Yamaguchi is predictably by his side in no time, easily keeping up with his long strides.

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi calls him again. This time, the dark-haired boy grasps Tsukishima's wrist, effectively stopping Tsukishima from his tracks. Tsukishima just looks down at him though, silent, waiting for whatever Yamaguchi plans to say.

Yamaguchi takes a deep breath. An apologetic look settles on his face. "I'm sorry, Tsukki. I know you're not fond of this things so if you really don't like to come, I—"

"Strawberry shortcake."

Yamaguchi frowns at him. "What?"

Tsukishima exaggerates a frown and is amused when Yamaguchi looks flustered and ready to launch into an apologetic streak again.

"Let's bring them a cake. The four of us can split on it and eat it on a park or something," Tsukishima says. "But I vote for the cake to be strawberry-and-cream flavored. Or more specifically, it should be a strawberry shortcake."

Yamaguchi gapes at him. Confusion and then realization pass on Yamaguchi's face, vivid with how readable his face can be. And then to Tsukishima's surprise, Yamaguchi bursts out laughing.

Tsukishima can feel his face heat up as Yamaguchi continues laughing loudly in front of him. Never mind the people casting curious glances at their direction, Tsukishima doesn't really care about them. The cute dark-haired boy in front of him is much more important. And this boy who admittedly holds a special place in his heart is laughing at him.

"What's your problem?" Tsukishima manages to ask. Yamaguchi looks at his face and goes into a laughing streak again, which makes Tsukishima redder, if that's possible. "Hey, Yamaguchi!"

"It's just..." Yamaguchi wipes the tears from his eyes. A couple of giggles makes it past his lips before he speaks again. "It's not a picnic, Tsukki. It's a date."

Tsukishima wants to blurt out, So?! What's the problem with that? He's part of this date so he can do whatever he wants with it. Are there even rules to dating that says you can't eat cakes in parks or something?

But Yamaguchi is looking at him straight in the eyes. Absently, the other boy whispers, "Isn't Tsukki a romantic?"

Tsukishima is left speechless from that. He returns Yamaguchi's look, not minding that he's probably still red in the face. It takes Yamaguchi a little time to notice the exchange of looks, startles out of it when someone bumps against his back and goes straight into Tsukishima's arms. Tsukishima automatically catches him, righting Yamaguchi's balance awkwardly and then putting a reasonable distance between them afterwards.

Yamaguchi clears his throat, also visibly shaken by the event. But when he looks at Tsukishima again, he's smiling.

"Why don't we check out the bakeries in the area, then?"

In the end, the search for the gift for their dates becomes a plan for their date instead. And a trip to the local bakery for a snack becomes a must on their date schedule too.

* * *

 **A/N:** No, I'm still laughing. I dunno how to romance so I'm doing whatever I want

If I mistook the prompt, forgive me.


	3. Who is the best - Why not crossdress

**TsukkiYama Week 2015**

 **Day 3:** Dispute on who is the best/Why not dress up like a girl on the date?

* * *

Dang it. Tsukishima can't sleep.

He doesn't feel crap. Rather, he feels too elated and embarassed to fall asleep. Earlier, after their planning about their date tomorrow, Yamaguchi decided to drop by Tsukishima's house to get that CD the taller boy suggested his dark-haired friend to listen. Knowing that Yamaguchi's taste in music falls mostly on Tsukishima's preferred genre, the blonde male occasionally lets Yamaguchi borrow some of his CDs and band concert DVDs.

The two boys came to Tsukishima's mom baking some cookies. They were already full with their taste-test in some bakeries they visited but the boys really couldn't say no to the enthusiastic lady and her delicious cooking. Tsukishima's dad came home a little bit later than the two high schoolers and started brewing coffee that'd go well with the sweet cookies.

They were sent away to Tsukishima's room but Yamaguchi insisted on helping with the baking. Tsukishima's mom is shorter than her husband, who is also shorter than his son. It's a question on who Tsukishima Kei and Akiteru got their height from, towering over their parents almost by a foot. Yamaguchi dared ask when they were younger but Tsukishima's glare stopped further questioning (Akiteru had been kinder and told Yamaguchi it's from their grandfather).

Yamaguchi opted to help Tsukishima's mom by getting baking utensils from the high cabinets. Tsukishima helped too but he was in charge of mixing the batter.

Quite a huge amount of batter and icing disappeared from the mixing bowl to the walls and floor when Akiteru crashed into the kitchen. The three boys began an argument who's better a hitting another with the said ingredients (Akiteru just started it and laughed at the sides while the younger boys went at it) that ended with the batter and cookies being thrown around. Tsukishima's mother glared at them and aggressively shooed the children out of her kitchen.

"Kei totally takes after her," Akiteru whispered to Yamaguchi, causing both of them to snicker. Tsukishima's mother shifted her attention to her older child, calling out to their slow movements and if they weren't out of her kitchen in five seconds, they're going to to get it. The boys went to their respective rooms, Yamaguchi following Tsukki to his and laughed to their hearts content as they eyed each other, covered in batter and icing.

"There's so much on your cheeks," Yamaguchi said, eyeing the clump of white sweetness sticking on Tsukishima's face. He took most of it using the tip of his index finger, smearing it along Tsukishima's jaw. He laughed at the sight he did.

Tsukishima glared at the boy before him. And then he smirked, grabbing on Yamaguchi's retreating hand. He looked at the white icing on the tip of Yamaguchi's finger and began licking it. He let a bit of the white substance rest on the tip on his tongue first, rolling it around his tongue for a moment before swallowing. And then Tsukishima, still smirking, put Yamaguchi's finger in his mouth, tasting the rest of the creamy icing. He slid more of the finger inside his warm wet mouth, sucking and swallowing sensually, and lifted his eyes to meet with Yamaguchi's.

Yamaguchi stared back at him, transfixed. Tsukishima swallowed again, licking around Yamaguchi's finger for more of the icing but finding none. So he let the finger slide further inside his mouth, feeling the tip on his throat and choked slightly.

"T-Tsukki...?"

Yamaguchi's face flushed. He looked like he's having difficulty in breathing, when it should be Tsukishima who's trying to catch his breath with the finger in his mouth and triggering his gag reflex. Tsukishima sucked on the finger again, harder and with more vigor. He didn't care how this turned him on, how spit slick Yamaguchi's hand was, how the noise of his sucking were like those from porn videos Tsukishima once found in Akiteru's laptop. What's important was how these made Yamaguchi groan - that soft moan reaching Tsukishima's ears and made a shiver trace up his spine...

A sudden knock on the door had Tsukishima gagging and Yamaguchi bolting away from the other boy. The door didn't open but Akiteru's worried voice sounded from outside, asking if Tsukishima, who was coughing uncontrollably, is okay. Assuring the older Tsukishima that everything was fine and not to worry, the younger Tsukishima wiped the spit off his chin and asked his brother what was up, later learning that Akiteru had finished using the shower and it was then free for Tsukishima or Yamaguchi to use and clean themselves off the batter and icing.

Tsukishima let Yamaguchi use the bathroom first, handing the other boy towel and some spare shirt and pants to borrow. But Yamaguchi won't look at him. He just murmured a quiet "Sorry, Tsukki" and took off.

Tsukishima didn't know what that apology was for. What was clear to him though was that he badly needed a cold shower.

...

The dinner was a noisy affair. Of course, the Tsukishima family won't just let their guest leave without being fed. So Yamaguchi sat and dined with them, digging into snacks three hours earlier than family dinner.

Yamaguchi had called home through the house phone, informing his parents that he was at the Tsukishima's - as usual.

"If only I have a kid as cute as you!" Tsukishima's mother gushed, patting Yamaguchi's head as the boy helped her setting the table.

"Hey, Kei and I are cute!" Akiteru protested, good-naturedly. But his mother was busy fixing their dinner table with Yamaguchi.

"If Tadashi-kun had been a girl, you should marrying Kei here," Tsukishima's mother commented, much to the surprise of all the males at the table. She looked happy, lost in her thoughts. "Then I'll get Tadashi-kun as my really cute, responsible daughter-in-law..."

Yamaguchi blushed while Akiteru and Tsukishima's father tried stopping Tsukishima's mother from speaking her thoughts out. Tsukishima ignored them though, asking Yamaguchi to pass him the soy sauce. His mother's next words weren't that easy to ignore though.

Apparently, Tsukishima's mother wanted a daughter as she began telling the males of how she'd help Yamaguchi dress up if the child would go to a date with her son. Fix that dark hair, probably into a long neat ponytail, fixed with a ribbon that'd go well with the dress. A short dress, Tsukishima's mother thought, noting that Yamaguchi should show off those long legs for they could be weapons. And then Tsukishima's mother told them how she'd help Yamaguchi with make up, rattling off colors that could bring out Yamaguchi's eyes.

Tsukishima had almost finished half of his bowl when he noticed Yamaguchi wasn't eating. The dark-haired boy would laugh politely along what Tsukishima's mother was telling but he clearly was uncomfortable. Akiteru had tried many times to stir the conversation off the imagination of Tsukishima's mother about Yamaguchi being Tsukishima's girlfriend in and alternate non-existent world, but his mother kept coming back to that topic.

Tsukishima cleared his throat. As much as the thoughts of Yamaguchi dressing up for him really entertained him, he couldn't have his friend reduced into an uncomfortable degraded mess. Uncomfortable, blushing mess due to Tsukishima's own words and actions is greatly appealing too, coupled probably with some of his mother's crossdressing ideas, but that could be done in another time and place, and with the consent of the one to do the act. For now, Tsukishima had to save the distressed boy sitting to his left.

He began speaking to his mother, hinting about respect to their guest in the most polite way as Tsukishima could put it to his mother. The other persons on the dinner looked surprised when he spoke, very quiet that Tsukishima's soft but firm voice carried over the table easily. Tsukishima's mother noticed her mistake and apologized to their guest, hoping that the dark-haired boy would forgive her offense. Yamaguchi assured her that he would and didn't mind.

And now, as Tsukishima lay on his bed that night, he looks up at the ceiling but doesn't really see it. The smile and the gratefulness in Yamaguchi's face keeps replaying on his mind, that cheerful thanks as Tsukishima showed Yamaguchi the door when the dark-haired boy decided that it was time to go home and retire for the night keeps resounding in his ears. Not to mention that incident with a particular finger that still makes Tsukishima red to his ears.

Tsukishima shifts on his bed and hopes he'll be able to find some sleep.


	4. Perverted surprise

**TsukkiYama Week 2015**

 **Day 4:** Perverted surprise for lover / in your favorite tale

* * *

It was raining outside. Or that was what Tsukishima's thoughts supplied as he stood there at the front door, watching the panting form of Yamaguchi perfectly drenched by the rain.

 _Perfectly_ , like how Yamaguchi's hair shone with the droplets catching the artificial light of the receiving area of the Tsukishima house. How some of these droplets traced lines of wetness down Yamaguchi's face and arms, drawing Tsukishima's hungry eyes on them. Not to mention how the drenched shirt Yamaguchi borrowed earlier clung closely on Yamaguchi's tense muscles, hiding almost nothing to imagination.

"T-Tsukki..." Yamaguchi was shivering.

Tsukishima realized his jaw was hanging open so he closed it. He swallowed.

"Dry yourself off. I don't want you dripping on the floor for me to clean—" he said but stopped speaking as he felt wet arms hug his middle. He froze as he saw Yamaguchi look up at him.

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi called again, almost like a moan. His face was entirely red. Tsukishima realized that the other boy was completely drenched by rainwater while having a slight fever.

Tsukishima knew that his face was flushed as well, probably redder than Yamaguchi's, when the taller boy realized that Yamaguchi's face was very close to his own. He could probably tilt his head forward and their lips will align perfectly.

"You're wet."

And no, Tsukishima shook his head, that wasn't a double entendre.

Yamaguchi seemed not to hear him. His hands bunched up the front of Tsukishima's shirt. Tsukishima could feel Yamaguchi's fingernails digging to his skin through the cloth — he made a mental note of telling Yamaguchi about it, with long fingernails not very good with sports— when his thoughts were interrupted as Yamaguchi pulled Tsukishima down and tiptoed, crashing his lips upon Tsukishima's. There was a brief clash of teeth and awkward breathing but then Tsukishima leaned back too much and fell on his butt, Yamaguchi immediately following him.

"W-What the hell—"

But Yamaguchi was just look at him, leaning all over him. "It's cute to see Tsukki so flustered..."

And then the dark haired male was kissing him again.

WHAT THE HELL.

Tsukishima really had no idea what happened. One moment, they were by the front door, kissing awkwardly like the teenagers they should be. And then they were in his room. None of them had any idea who did the pulling or the carrying — though Tsukishima was sure that Yamaguchi was leaning too much on him and the blonde boy had to pull the dark-haired boy with him. But the next moment was too clear for Tsukishima to ignore.

Yamaguchi was beneath him. Red-faced. Panting. Calling his name.

"T-Tsukki..."

Tsukishima could feel himself leaning towards the other male on his bed, missing those lips already. He trailed kisses across Yamaguchi's left cheek, noticing the salty taste of the other boy's sweat but not minding it at all. There was the clear taste of occasional rainwater as a surprise and treat. Until Tsukishima finally reached Yamaguchi's left ear, kissing the earlobe before putting it between his teeth and biting slightly.

"Call me 'Kei'..." he whispered at the shivering boy beneath him. Wow, his own voice seemed so low and husky.

"But Tsukki..."

"It's 'Kei'." A lick on the small strip of skin just beneath Yamaguchi's ear. Lower, a sniff, and then a bite. Yamaguchi groaned and Tsukishima found him delicious, whispering against Yamaguchi's neck, "Didn't I just say that, Tadashi?"

Yamaguchi gripped on Tsukishima's shirt harder, arching his torso towards the other boy. Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi's left hand off him, sliding his own hand down to rest on Yamaguchi's wrist and pulling it up Yamaguchi's head. And then Tsukishima leaned on his right hand, moving his left hand to do the same on Yamaguchi's right arm. With the dark-haired boy pinned underneath him and both wrists under his hand, Tsukishima couldn't help but lick his own lips at the sight.

Yamaguchi was all his. Tsukishima leaned down for a peck. Yep, all his.

The dark-haired boy didn't even try to pull away when Tsukishima started running his free hand slowly on Yamaguchi's side. With his fingers drawing the drying cloth of Yamaguchi's borrowed shirt, Tsukishima unveiled Yamaguchi's rather thin chest. He thumbed the bones slightly jutting out, drawing invisible lines of feathery-light touches. Yamaguchi whimpered, whispered 'Kei' as if begging.

Tsukishima knew he wasn't a sadist. Maybe. But he really wasn't, just a tease. How could he deny Yamaguchi, after all? So the taller boy let go to pull Yamaguchi to a sitting position, hurriedly pulling the shirt off the dark-haired boy.

Yamaguchi was kissing him again though. Arms were around Tsukishima's neck so he couldn't pull back. Rather, Yamaguchi was pulling Tsukishima with him as Yamaguchi lay back down. It took a while but Yamaguchi's arms moved down against the other boy's torso. Tsukishima felt careful fingers on the hem of his shirt, pulling and tugging urgently. He managed a laugh before pulling away from Yamaguchi and removing his own shirt swiftly.

Yamaguchi was frowning at him.

"I wanted to remove it for you."

Tsukishima felt a small smile. "Well, if this is any consolation..." He placed Yamaguchi's hands on the frame of his glasses and let them rest there. Yamaguchi raised his brow but smiled too soon to show that he was only kidding. Tsukishima felt the glasses slip off his face, making his world blurry. But then he leaned close enough, not entirely expecting but went straight to kissing the tip of Yamaguchi's nose. And then he stared straight into the other boy's eyes.

"Tadashi..." he called. He was leaning close enough to see that those pupils were blown. To count each eyelash. To kiss again, of which Tsukishima gave into, soft and swift. "Tadashi."

" _Mmh..._ What is it?"

"I—" But Tsukishima is opening his eyes.

It's morning. Probably. Every thing's bright and it hurts his eyes.

Yamaguchi's face is right in front of him, blinking. It's like he's straining to listen to Tsukishima SLEEP TALK.

Tsukishima reels back. It's so out of character that it's almost funny if Yamaguchi hasn't done the same, but with some flailing that he knocks Tsukishima's alarm clock off the nightstand and it bursts into a loud ringing. And that's both their second heart attack, each boy flattening themselves on the wall nearest them.

Yamaguchi is first to react. He picks the alarm clock and turns it off before looking at Tsukishima. He's blushing — for the surprised squeak he just made of the alarm clock from hell, Tsukishima thinks — and the dark-haired boy begins scratching the back of his head.

"You overslept," he says lamely, still scratching the back of his head. "We have a date this morning, remember?"

Tsukishima slightly relaxes his arms, trying to savage any little dignity he has. "Yeah." He clears his throat, frowning at Yamaguchi as the other boy fidgets like he wants to say something. "What is it? Spit it out."

"Uhh..." And Yamaguchi stops scratching the back of his head and points. "That. Um, I think you should take care of— _that_ , first..."

Well, isn't that the greatest follow-up joke that morning. Tsukishima grabs the nearest thing to him — his pillow, his blanket — and places it in front of his hips. No, he can't look at Yamaguchi — not at his eyes, or face, or any piece of him. He can actually feel his face burning and still see Yamaguchi standing awkwardly though his peripheral, despite trying not to look at the dark-haired male at all. He wishes that this is nothing but a dream, or better yet, that he _Tsukishima Kei_ die or disappear that instant.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi," he manages to say through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, Tsukki!"

He didn't hear that amused tone in Yamaguchi's voice as the other boy finally gives him his privacy. Not at all.


	5. Day 5

**TsukkiYama Week 2015**

 **Day 5:** Festival of colors / Hot Springs

* * *

It isn't the greatest morning. Tsukishima Kei never expected that he'll be embarrassed to the point that he'd have nothing to retort. It makes him grumpier at the thought that he's going to a date with the person he spends the most time in the world — a double date. And his date isn't even the one he likes, just some girl who he has no idea about except that said girl comes from another class.

He sighs. Why couldn't his clock alarm properly at the most important things like this? How can it actually happen that that person has to see one of the most embarassing moments in his life?

At least seeing Yamaguchi in his date outfit can make up for it. Even though the other boy isn't his partner in the said date, maybe Tsukishima can pretend—

Wait, did he just— that he likes—?

Well, this is awkward.

Tsukishima looks ahead, trying to ignore the other boy beside him. But that long-sleeved, snug-fitting black v-neck goes really well with Yamaguchi's hair. A loose gray sleeveless blazer hangs long and loose over the v-neck instead, resting lightly until the top of his thighs, which are covered by simple white pants. Monochrome seems to be the theme of Yamaguchi's outfit, as his shoes are black painted with white dots of swirling galaxies and stars.

Tsukishima himself wears a simple loose plaid shirt, hues of red and white and black, over a black shirt, partnered by khaki pants and white shoes. Akiteru was chasing him earlier with a fucking polka-dot bowtie (which Akiteru produced from wherever, arguing that it's latest fashion). But Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi with him out of the house, not forgetting to grab his orange headphones (that actually goes well with his outfit, Akiteru commented last seconds before the two teens were out of the house).

Anyway, Tsukishima is looking ahead. They are standing close to the station gates. The tall male watches the distant trains passively, the beat against his ears barely waking him while he's on his usual playlist. Yamaguchi is focused on his phone again, giggling and murmuring at each message he receives.

Why did Tsukishima agree to come with Yamaguchi again?

The blonde boy raises an eyebrow when he sees someone waving widely in the distance. It's a girl he doesn't know so he ignores her. She makes face and pulls out her phone, dialing and placing it on her ear.

Yamaguchi's phone rings. Oh.

"Keiko-chan!" Yamaguchi answers his phone while Tsukishima pulls his headphones off his ears. The girl is approaching them, pulling another girl with her. Her smile widens when Yamaguchi finally spots them and immediately launches herself to Yamaguchi, hugging him.

"Tadashi-kun!"

 _Tadashi-kun?!_

Tsukishima looks away, again. Instead, his eyes meet that of the other newcomer. The girl smiles nervously at him, obviously as uncomfortable at the actions of her friend. Tsukishima ignores her though, looking back at the passing trains very far away instead.

Only the slight blush on Yamaguchi's face seems to be the reaction he has at the new girl's greeting. He looks comfortable even as she holds his hand, chattering softly against the girl's cheerful talking.

"Ah, this is Mochizuki Keiko," Yamaguchi introduces the girl beside him. She wears similar monochrome style as him, a white sleeveless net sprinkled with black stars on a white tube top and black leggings. Black thick-soled shoes make the top of her head reach up to Yamaguchi's earlobe.

She greets Tsukishima brightly as Yamaguchi tells her his name. She then goes to her friend's side, who blushes as the boys turn their eyes on her.

"This is Yamamoto Junko-chan," Mochizuki says.

The girl tagging along, Tsukishima comments in his mind. At least she looks like a strawberry shortcake, with her short crisp white dress of strawberry prints. Light brown hair curls slightly over her shoulders neatly. Platforms are on her feet too but hers are elegant white. Her head can only reach Tsukishima's shoulders though.

It seems strawberries on her dress aren't enough with her earrings and hairpins of the said fruit.

"So where are we headed first?" Mochizuki asks. Tsukishima tries not to notice that she's holding Yamaguchi's hand.

It surprises the blond boy though when Yamaguchi turns to him — and did Mochizuki-san just frown at him?

But Yamaguchi is already speaking. "Why don't we check out the volleyball game of the local team first?"

...

It's a leisurely fifteen-minute walk to the park. Luckily, the game is scheduled on the day of their date and makes the perfect date venue. Their walk makes way for an easy chat — apparently, the girls are fans of the Karasuno volleyball team members, and volleyball in general. Mochizuki was a member of her middle school team but pursues baseball now in high school so she didn't join the volleyball girls team.

A recurring exchange of compliments occurs. Tsukishima is usually silent at their conversation. But Yamamoto seems amiable enough and lightly chats with him. Tsukishima lets her take his attention away from the couple but he truthfully just wants to go home and close himself in his bedroom from the world.

Mochizuki is Yamaguchi's girlfriend. That's clear enough at their hand-holding, their closeness, their conversations. Mochizuki mentions that she and Yamaguchi are dating for three weeks. Where Tsukishima is and how come he has never known of this are the greatest mysteries the blonde boy can never answer.

He notices Yamaguchi smiling at him.

Why? Why did Yamaguchi never tell him about this? Aren't they... best friends?

They have a spare of about thirty minutes before the game starts so they buy light snacks and chat some more.

The volleyball game goes unexciting. For Tsukishima, at least. The match goes like a buzz as his mind refuses to focus. Everyone around him cheers for their local team, yelling, shouting. But Tsukishima feels like he stands static amidst the smiles and the noise. Probably, in consolation, their local team won before the fat droplets begin falling from the earlier bright sky.

The forecast said nothing about the sudden downpour so the boys are unprepared. The girls brought their small umbrellas in their purses though. One each, so a pair has to share under one.

A dark maroon umbrella shields Tsukishima from the rain. He turns like a clockwork, blank and lifeless, but then he sees that familiar wide smile.

"Let's share, Tsukki," Yamaguchi says.

They are close, crowding in the small folding umbrella of Yamamoto-san. Tsukishima can't look away from those huge dark eyes that draws him in. He can just lean forward, just tiny bit, and kiss Yamaguchi while none look their way as every person in the park seek shelter from the pouring rain.

Yamaguchi seems absorbed by his look too. His pupils are blown. He returns Tsukishima's look, blinking slowly. He can lean in too, be the one to kiss Tsukishima, and Tsukishima can just as passionately return that kiss and never to let go.

It's warm in the middle of the rain.

Tsukishima can feel his hand raise. It grips Yamaguchi's blazer, bunching the soft cotton in his fist. He wants to pull the other boy to him, to finally close that small distance between them.

But the hand loosens. It lingers, smoothing the creases by Yamaguchi's shoulder, but clearly lets go. Tsukishima breaks the eye contact, turns his head away, and Yamaguchi visibly jolts out of the look too. The distance is widening and the moment is broken.

As it should be. Yamaguchi belongs to somebody else already.

And Tsukishima is nothing but a best friend to him.

* * *

 **A/N:** the prompts! what happened to the prompts!?

Festival of Colors or Aomori Nebuta Matsuri occurs in Aomori Prefecture in Japan (Wikipedia, 2015), and that's around 8 hours car ride, or about 5 hours train ride, or around 2 hours plane ride from Tokyo (taken from a quick Google search). Too long travel and expensive for a first date. According to Wikipedia, there's festival in Shibuya, Tokyo after invitation on the floats from Aomori, but that occurs on September since ten years ago. The setting of this fic is August. (to be honest, I'm just unfamiliar with the festival so I didn't use the prompt *dodges bullets like the ninja I'm really not*)

Going to the hot springs seems a bit shady on the first date too.

So this day/chapter becomes outfits/bestfriend-effing-zoned centered instead. Enjoy the heartbreak.


	6. Selfie

**TsukkiYama Week 2015**

 **Day 6:** Selfie / Nightspot

* * *

The cafe is warm. Tsukishima is really grateful for that because he isn't only cold on the outside. At least the heat of the bakery warms him on the outside despite the too much sweetness in the air.

He feels someone is looking at him. He turns his head slightly, meeting the eyes of Mochizuki. She oddly wears a serious albeit unreadable look. Tsukishima wants to ask what's wrong but she looks away, focusing her attention at Yamaguchi as he begins speaking beside her.

"We should have strawberry shortcake!" Yamaguchi suggests while looking at the assortment of cakes in display.

Now Mochizuki is raising her eyebrow but smiles when Yamaguchi turns to her in her lack of reply. She says she wants a slice of cookies-and-cream cake and tells Yamaguchi that it's pretty good, he should try it too. Probably trying to change his mind, Tsukiyama's head supplies, but he brushes the thought off as Yamaguchi turns to him and beams.

"Yours?" he asks. As if he had to.

Tsukishima puts on his order for a slice of strawberry shortcake. Yamaguchi then turns to Yamamoto and asks what her order. Apparently, she prefers blueberry cheesecake. They all have their own bitter coffee to go with the cakes. Tsukishima guides them on the table near the windows to watch the small lavender plot outside in front of the shop.

They go for another walk, making their way through shops. Latest fashion trends enter their conversations once in a while. They pass by a sports shop too, playing around with the volleyballs, baseballs and bats. This reminds them of the arcade nearby and they go to play.

Last place they go to is the shop that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima visited yesterday. Tsukishima's eyes are drawn to the phone straps section, looking for that particular cat-and-moon accessory. But somebody must have bought it because the tall blonde boy can't find it.

"It seems you're bored," a voice pipes up from beside him. Yamamoto picks up a small phone strap, with three crystal stars dangling from it.

A small smile graces Tsukishima's face. "You caught me," he says, pocketing his hands.

Yamamoto shrugs at him, also smiling lightly. "It's like you're forced to come here. I suppose, by Yamaguchi-kun?"

Tsukishima doesn't answer. He looks at the mentioned boy though, watching as the other boy's girlfriend clutches on his arm while they look at the merchandise in front of them.

"A match made from heaven," Yamamoto mentions. She's looking at the couple too while absently sliding her hands on the item on her hand.

"They're the main couple from a romantic novel." She giggles. "And the two of us are the background characters, the bestfriends."

Tsukishima still doesn't speak. He doesn't know how his voice will sound if he gets even just a sentence out so he lets himself clam up. But then, Yamaguchi looks at him. And Tsukishima automatically looks away.

Yamamoto stares at him for a while. A searching look. A weird look, actually, that Tsukishima relaxes his face and looks down on her.

Now that he realizes it, what expression was he making?

Yamamoto smiles at him before nodding slightly. She makes her way to the couple, gutsy enough to bother the two who seem not to know what personal space is even in public.

A girl thing it is. The fact that they go in pairs or hordes to the bathroom.

Yamaguchi goes beside Tsukishima. "Enjoying the date so far?"

"It looks like you're the one who's enjoying..." Tsukishima says. There's a bite in his voice so he squeezes the small plushie on his palm before returning it to its rack. He hurriedly covers the odd tone of jealousy from his mouth, odd to Yamaguchi but not so odd to himself. "Why didn't you tell me you have a girlfriend?"

He's nothing but a friend to Yamaguchi, a best friend at most— Tsukishima thinks. Hurt in his tone, because his friend didn't inform him of an important event such as having a girlfriend.

Yet there's nothing but that trademark "Sorry, Tsukki." There's the scratching of the back of his head. The guilty smile. "Well, it does come as a surprise to you, huh? The famous Tsukishima Kei was outrun by his classmate Yamaguchi Tadashi by having a girlfriend first," he even teases the taller boy, elbowing him on the side slightly. Tsukishima glares daggers at him but Yamaguchi just laughs.

The girls finished their business and meet up with the boys. They go for another walk. Thankfully, the streets aren't flooded from the sudden downpour. There are shallow puddles every now and then, and the four would sometimes skip over them. The tall boys easily step over the puddles but the girls aren't as lucky with their platforms. Sometimes, Yamaguchi or Mochizuki would deliberately let the rainwater splash teasingly at each other or on the silent ones.

"Let's go watch the fireworks!" Mochizuki suddenly exclaims.

"There are?" Yamaguchi asks in surprise.

"I think so, if there are clear skies in the evening...?" Mochizuki replies. She looks at Yamamoto for confirmation and continues speaking when she saw the other girl nod. "To the beach it is!"

She pulls Yamaguchi with her and the boy has no choice but to follow her. Their companions follow them too after an exchange of brief looks. They stay on the concrete sea wall, walking on it casually as the girls begin taking pictures of the setting sun. There aren't any person in the area so they get to choose their seats for the promise of fireworks-filled sky. The horizon is clear of the dark clouds it had earlier.

Inevitably, they take some selfies. With the darkening horizon as the background, or the beach, or on the stairs leading to the sandy seaside. They stop when it gets too dark — of which the two boys are internally thankful. All the bending of their backs and neck just to fit in the frame cause strain on their muscles.

And then they part. Yamaguchi goes with Mochizuki, leaving the other two alone. Tsukishima lets himself be led by the shorter girl, walking silently while matching her pace. They are a good distance away from the couple, their environment empty and lit only by the bright lampposts when Yamamoto speaks.

"Tsukishima-kun. I want to tell you something." She turns to him, halting him on his steps. She's blushing, looking down at her feet. Nervous and shifting her weight from one foot to another.

Tsukishima can already recognize the signs.

"I like you. Will you go out with me?"

Tsukishima has already heard those words from the mouths of different girls. Nervous, no matter how gutsy the girl is. Smiling shyly and hopefully. With letters or none. In the most isolated part they can find, mostly behind school buildings or less-used staircases in the school (this time, more unique, on the seaside).

But they're all the same. They aren't the one Tsukishima wanted to hear those words the most.

"I'm sorry," Tsukishima says. "I can't go out with you. There's someone else I like."

This is a default answer he give them. He had no idea how much this is true and not some lie so as not go out with a girl he doesn't like.

"Is it Yamaguchi-kun?"

Tsukishima studies her face. She doesn't look demanding, not even a trace of hurt on her face. She's just curious. Probably — Tsukishima is starting to doubt his people-reading skills with the odd reaction this girl in front of him is giving him.

So he doesn't answer her. He turns around, making his way to their other two companions. Walking directly opposite the girl who just confessed that she likes him.

"Yamaguchi-kun already has Mochizuki-chan!" Yamamoto says, quite loud to be heard over the waves of the sea. But Tsukishima ignores her and continues walking. He should go home and end this god-damned double date and day already.

But he should have listened to Yamamoto. His legs stop on their long strides. His eyes widen at the sight.

Yamaguchi is kissing Mochizuki.

There's a loud boom from the sky as it fills with fireworks. Sparks sprinkle down the black canvas of a night sky — reds, yellows, blues. Like numerous stars.

Tsukishima turns around and runs away from the sight.

* * *

 **A/N:** ugh seriously ughhhhh


	7. Sleeping together - On the beach

**TsukkiYama Week 2015**

 **Day 7:** Sleeping together/On the beach

* * *

Yamaguchi is having the best day of his life. He's on a double date with Tsukki and is partnered with his girlfriend Keiko-chan. He gets to meet Yamamoto-san too.

Two of the most important people in his life is with him today. How can he be so blessed?

But as usual, Tsukki doesn't look too amused. He always looks uninterested like that, but he's unusually more grumpy today. Is the double date really bothering him that much? Yamaguchi gets his chance to ask when the girls go to their bathroom business.

Yamaguchi goes beside Tsukki, idly poking at the stuffed phone straps at the rack. He smiles at the thought when he remembers that particular phone strap he saw yesterday with Tsukki. But he also reminds himself of his current objective and asks, "Enjoying the date so far?"

"It looks like you're the one who's enjoying..."

Yamaguchi turns to Tsukki. There's a bite in his voice. Jealousy? No, no. How can he have such a feeling? Tsukki doesn't have that kind of interest in him. But Yamaguchi can't deny that sick feeling of... happiness— that Tsukki might be jealous over him having a girlfriend.

"Why didn't you tell me you have a girlfriend?"

Oh.

See? It's not jealousy, Yamaguchi thinks. An unwelcomed laugh escapes his mouth. How can Tsukki be hurt by this? Tsukki is his best friend, probably be hurt at most that as a best friend, he isn't immediately informed of this. And last time Yamaguchi checked, Tsukki is as heterosexual as a guy can be.

Yamaguchi follows this with his trademark "Sorry, Tsukki." He scratches of the back of his head, giving Tsukki a guilty smile. How can he think of his best friend that way?

He internally shrugs his thoughts away.

"Well, it does come as a surprise to you, huh? The famous Tsukishima Kei was outrun by his classmate Yamaguchi Tadashi by having a girlfriend first," he even teases the taller boy, elbowing him on the side slightly. Tsukki glares daggers at him but Yamaguchi just laughs.

The girls finished their business and meet up with the boys. They go for another walk. Thankfully, the streets aren't flooded from the sudden downpour. There are shallow puddles every now and then, and the four would sometimes skip over them. The tall boys easily step over the puddles, but the girls aren't as lucky with their platforms.

Sometimes, Yamaguchi would deliberately let the rainwater splash teasingly at Tsukki, watching him frown at the action and step on the puddle in retaliation. Keiko-chan joins their game, taking Yamamoto-san with her into their make shift game. And soon enough, all four of them have wet shoes and shins.

"Let's go watch the fireworks!" Keiko-chan suddenly exclaims.

"There are?" Yamaguchi asks in surprise. How can't he not know this? He and Tsukki should have included this in their plans for the date.

"I think so, if there are clear skies in the evening...?" Keiko-chan replies. She looks at Yamamoto-san for confirmation and continues speaking when she saw the other girl nod. "To the beach it is!"

She pulls Yamaguchi with her and the boy has no choice but to follow her. Their companions follow them too after an exchange of brief looks. They stay on the concrete sea wall, walking on it casually as the girls begin taking pictures of the setting sun. There aren't any person in the area so they get to choose their seats for the promise of fireworks-filled sky. The horizon is clear of the dark clouds it had earlier.

Inevitably, they take some selfies. With the darkening horizon as the background, or the beach, or on the stairs leading to the sandy seaside. They stop when it gets too dark — of which the two boys are internally thankful. All the bending of their backs and neck just to fit in the frame cause strain on their muscles.

And then they part. Yamaguchi goes with Keiko-chan. Each couple walk at opposite direction from each other.

Yamaguchi continues walking beside Keiko-chan, watching her look at her phone, at the selfies they took earlier. She then pulls Yamaguchi to her side again, taking another picture of only the two of them. Yamaguchi smiles at the camera, letting himself be carried into the tide of excitement that Keiko-chan started.

"Tadashi-kun," Keiko-chan calls him. She stops walking and Yamaguchi stops with her. He turns to face her and takes note of the small smile on her face.

"What is it?" he asks.

Her smile widens Yamaguchi doesn't understand how, but she looks sadder, hurt.

"I love you," she says. She steps towards him, a hesitant hand to his chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Yamaguchi replies. He smiles, holding her cheek. He frowns and begins wiping her tears away. "What's the matter?"

But Keiko-chan is shaking her head. She's trying to step back from him, literally, but Yamaguchi is holding her. He's losing her, but he doesn't want to let go.

"Do you really?" she asks. She isn't looking at him. And Yamaguchi suddenly doesn't want to meet her eyes. "Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do," he replies. He can hear his own voice is convincing enough. He himself is convinced that he likes Keiko-chan. He loves her. So why is she asking this?

"Then, about Tsukishima... about Tsukishima Kei," she says. Her tone is hard.

 _Jealousy_. This is jealousy. Keiko-chan is jealous of Tsukki.

But why doesn't Yamaguchi feel that sick happiness and triumphant feeling he felt for one hopeful moment when he was talking to Tsukki?

"He's my best friend," Yamaguchi replies even before Keiko-chan finishes what she's saying.

Of course Keiko-chan will notice this too. Regretably, Yamaguchi loves Tsukishima Kei too. Even greater than a friend, a best friend. In an unhealthy amount of love that Yamaguchi will never let Tsukki know about.

Tsukishima probably doesn't feel the same though.

Just his best friend, the same thought passes Yamaguchi's mind. But now, Yamaguchi found Keiko-chan too. Someone else he likes, probably love as much as he would to that person — the love he gives the person who will never look his way, never notice him the way he would. Someone he can never reach, no matter how much he'd chase that someone.

Right, Yamaguchi is tied to Keiko-chan. Keiko-chan is tied to him. They are tied to each other by a relationship they started three weeks ago, in the warmth of a cafe during a heavy rain. A small talk a week even before that, sharing their interests in their short meetings.

Yamaguchi never thought he'd like someone this way. He also never thought that someone would love him this way. He looks right into Keiko-chan's eyes, into those brown depths, not liking the sadness and hopelessness in them at all.

He can't lose her too.

Yamaguchi knows that he loves her. He tells her so and kisses her lips.

There's a boom in the sky. The fireworks have started. But even before he hears that telltale sign of the multicolored fire in the darkness of the sky, he could hear something else. The sound of some footsteps, familiar and calling. Too familiar that he already somehow knows to whom they belong.

He pulls away from Keiko-chan and looks at the direction where he heard that familiar sound. It's quite dark but the fireworks illuminates Yamaguchi's surroundings.

There's a figure running away in the distance.

 _Tsukki...?_

"Tadashi-kun," a voice calls. That's when Yamaguchi realizes that his body automatically moved to follow the figure in the distance. To run and catch up and explain — even though he realizes just now that he really don't have anything to explain.

The hand on his wrist keeps him rooted on the spot. He stands there, watching the long-legged figure run away from him while feeling the warm soft hand around his wrist.

This is the time when he realizes that he has to choose. There are only two choices and he can't have both.

Yamaguchi looks back at Keiko-chan. He knows the expression he's making, and he knows she knows too. Her eyes close in realization. She's crying, harder now, and squeezes Yamaguchi's wrist. But she lets go.

She heaves a sigh. "Go," she whispers. "Follow him."

Yamaguchi faces her fully and opens his mouth. But Keiko-chan speaks again before he can utter a word.

"Go," she says. Her voice is laced with tears and sadness. "But know that I'll be waiting for you when that doesn't work out."

Yamaguchi frowns but smiles. He kisses her on her cheek for the last time. "I'm sorry."

And then he leaves her. He doesn't look back. He can't when he had made his choice. He can't when he has to stand to what he had chosen.

"Tsukki!" he yells. He passes Yamamoto but ignores her.

He has to catch up with that boy with ridiculously long and fast legs. Damn it, how can Tsukki run so fast?

The distance between them is shortening. Yamaguchi's legs feel like they're burning. His lungs as well. But he ignores those too and reaches out, grabbing Tsukishima's shirt in effort to stop the other boy.

"Tsukki, stop!" he yells. He pulls harder on Tsukki's shirt but falters when his own legs tangle as he tries to match Tsukki's pace. He majestically falls and face-plants on the concrete sidewalk.

"Ugh." He sits up, looking ahead and expecting that Tsukki has disappeared with that seemingly inhuman speed of his. But Tsukki is standing there, half-turned, watching as Yamaguchi unsteadily gets to his feet.

"T-Tsukki!" Yamaguchi calls again. The other boy is making an unreadable face, not moving. Yamaguchi carefully takes a step towardshim and is thankful that Tsukki doesn't take a step back. He continues, "Let me explain..."

"Explain what?"

Yamaguchi wants to laugh. That sick happiness and feeling of triumph is back. But he can't laugh now, as he stares at Tsukishima's face contort into the angriest frown Yamaguchi has ever seen.

Why does he feel so lighthearted about this? Yamaguchi doesn't even know how to explain — whatever is happening — either.

"Um," he begins saying. Tsukki levels him with a 'Go on and amuse me' look and Yamaguchi fidgets. "You see, Keiko-chan and I..."

"I know already," Tsukki says. "She's your girlfriend and—"

"We broke up."

Tsukki raises his eyebrows at Yamaguchi. Something passes through his features and he crosses his arms, still looking unamused, before Yamaguchi could discern that brief expression. "So?"

Yamaguchi almost dies at Tsukki's cold tone.

"I thought you could, you know," he shrugs. "... console your dumped best buddy?"

Tsukki visibly sighs. Yamaguchi wants to find the nearest cemetery, dig a grave and bury himself. But he knows in himself that he has chosen the right person. It just isn't the right time to confess his feelings.

But Tsukki is approaching him. He stretches a hand, carefully places it on Yamaguchi's face and wipes just right under Yamaguchi's nose.

"Your nose is bleeding," he says. Like he's stating the weather.

"Huh?" It does. His nose is really bleeding.

Yamaguchi must have looked really confused when, after wiping his dripping nose, he stares at the smear of blood on his fingers and Tsukki explains, "From your fall earlier."

Tsukki produces a handkerchief. Yamaguchi makes a move to accept it. "Ah, gomen, Tsukki—"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima doesn't give him the handkerchief. He dabs it carefully on Yamaguchi's face. And he even pinches the bridge of Yamaguchi's nose, doing so until they're sure that the bleeding has stopped.

Yamaguchi thanks him. An awkward silence ensues.

Surprisingly, Tsukishima is the one who breaks it.

"So," he says. "Want to grab some dinner? My treat."

"Really?" Yamaguchi brightens.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be depressed from that break up?" Tsukki says. "Is a simple dinner all it takes to take your mind off that?"

"But Tsukki doesn't usually offer free dinner!"

"I'm saying be a little more depressed."

"Hey, I just told you to console me—"

Well, the day ends with a dinner of burgers and fries during console games over Tsukishima's house. Akiteru joins them, bringing more unhealthy snacks with him, and unknowingly halts any talk about Yamaguchi's break up with his presence — to which Yamaguchi is thankful. Because, really, he isn't ready to talk about that yet.

* * *

It's been a month since that double date. Tsukishima wants to ask Yamaguchi about that sudden break-up — _really_ sudden, if you ask him, because he has just witnessed Yamaguchi kissing someone and then catching up to him just to tell him that Yamaguchi had broken up with that someone he'd been kissing. The only time Tsukishima had the chance to ask was broken by Akiteru, unknowingly. Yamaguchi doesn't offer an explanation either, so Tsukishima doesn't really know.

Yamaguchi is beside him as usual. They go to classes together as usual, do their homework and activities as usual. They attend their volleyball practices together as usual.

Nothing changes. No, actually, things just go back to normal.

Tsukishima sighs. Probably, things are just the same — except for one thing. Yamaguchi went to a relationship with someone else and kept Tsukishima as nothing but an uninformed best friend. Tsukishima realized that as much.

Even if Yamaguchi comes back single again, they're just best friends.

Unfortunately for Yamaguchi, that swift relationship he had with Mochizuki made Tsukishima realize that he didn't want that. He can't just stay best friends with Yamaguchi, now that he knows Yamaguchi is single and free to mingle again.

Tsukishima suddenly realizes that he's staring down on his phone, typing shit up like 'how to confess to your best friend' on Google search bar on his mobile. He almost hurls his phone away from him, thankful that he only manages to quickly erase the dumb thing he typed and pocket his phone. He looks over to Yamaguchi.

It's break time. Yamaguchi seems to feel Tsukishima looking at him, when he turns around and meets Tsukishima's eyes. Tsukishima freezes, trying not to suddenly look away and be weird. Yamaguchi smiles and comes over, bringing his snacks with him, and sits on the vacant chair beside Tsukishima.

One of their usual chats begins again.

...

Tsukishima bangs his head on his desk. He's back in his bedroom. He's googling the same shit he typed earlier in class. And he's actually amused when he reads several lines that "proves" Yamaguchi — probably, _maybe_ — likes him too.

A tap on his shoulder makes him look up. It's Akiteru.

"You alright?" his brother asks. Tsukishima pulls the headphones off his ears and nods, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles.

"Hey, Kei," Akiteru says. His voice sounds skeptical that Tsukishima looks up at his older brother again, blinking away the aftereffects of his eye-rubbing. Tsukishima almost falls off his chair when he hears Akiteru's next question though, "You like Yamaguchi?"

Tsukishima follows his older brother's line of sight. And the open tab of "how to confess to your best friend" Google search results greets him. Well, he forgot about that.

Tsukishima looks at Akiteru again. Akiteru holds his stare.

"Yeah, I do," the Tsukishima replies.

To his surprise, Akiteru just laughs.

"Hey, I know being gay is not norm. But it's not funny," Tsukishima says. But Akiteru continues laughing so Tsukishima hits him on the head.

"That's no way to treat your older brother!" Akiteru complains, holding on the sore spot.

"Then stop laughing."

A giggle escapes Akiteru's mouth so Tsukishima glares at him. But Akiteru raises his hands as if in surrender.

"Sorry. But really, I'm not laughing at you being gay," Akiteru says. "Well, are you really gay? Or just Yamaguchi-sexual?"

"What?" Tsukishima asks in surprise.

"Well, observing you two, anyone can notice the sexual tension between you," Akiteru confesses. His smile is ridiculously wide. "What made you realize, that stuff Mom said over dinner one time? You know, that crossdressing thing? Or that finger-sucking thing you did to Yamaguchi when we threw batter and icing to each other?"

He laughs again when he sees Tsukishima's wide eyes and reddening face.

"Don't think you can hide things from your older brother."

Akiteru ruffles Tsukishima's hair. Tsukishima lets him, defeatedly.

"It's not because of Mom," Tsukishima answers the earlier question. Akiteru angles his head, showing his curiosity and silent way of letting Tsukishima know to continue speaking. "You remember that time when Yamaguchi spent a night here on a Sunday and then Mom scolded us because it's a school day the next day?"

Akiteru frowns, remembering. "That time when Yamaguchi didn't have extra clothes with him?"

"Yeah. And I had to let him borrow my extra school uniform."

"Is this something perverted?" Akiteru suddenly says, making Tsukishima lose his train of thought for a moment. "You know, I'm fine with you being gay. Really, Kei, I'm fine with that. But I don't think I can listen to your sexual—"

Tsukishima blushes and hits Akiteru on the head again.

"It's nothing like that." Tsukishima frowns at his brother, daring him to come up with something ridiculous again. Akiteru grins cheekily and Tsukishima suddenly thinks he can kill someone. "I said it's nothing like that. That night, Yamaguchi broke up with his girlfriend."

"Oh?" Akiteru says. He suddenly looks serious. "So,... Yamaguchi is straight?"

"I think so," Tsukishima says. "I don't know. _Most probably._ "

Akiteru squeezes his shoulder. "And you still plan to confess to him?"

Tsukishima sighs. He doesn't answer, because he knows that Akiteru already knows the answer to that question.

"I hope you don't regret that decision," Akiteru says.

Tsukishima turns back to his computer screen.

"I hope so, too."

...

It's another school day. Just another casual Saturday of classes in the morning and short club practice afterwards. Tsukishima checks his schedule for the weekend, his thoughts running on his plans for the next day. His Sunday is free — no school works, no volleyball activities, no nothing.

He discards his practice clothes slowly, letting most of his focus on his plans for this Sunday. He just finished putting on his gakuran and fixing his bag when he notices Yamaguchi standing outside the changing room, holding his phone. He's typing something. And after some moments, his mobile announces the incoming message. Yamaguchi grins when he read whatever that message contains.

Tsukishima feels his chest constrict.

Yamaguchi looks up from his phone. Catching Tsukishima looking at him, he approaches the other boy and his smile widens.

"Are you free tomorrow?"

 _Doesn't this all look familiar?_

Tsukishima wants to say no. He wants to escape. But Tsukishima knows Yamaguchi knows that he's free — they are on the same club, damn it. And with them being in the same class as well, their schedules are pretty much the same — no assignments, no class meetings, nothing but a free Sunday.

He hasn't answered yet when Yamaguchi asks, "Want to go on a date with me?"

Yes, it's all the same. Even Hinata piping up between them, yelling, "Date?! You're having dates with pretty girls again?!", followed by Nishinoya's and Tanaka's glares. Sawamura offers a comment of "Aren't you popular?", to which the coach agrees with a tease of "Too popular."

But Yamaguchi raises his hands in a placating gesture. "We're not going to a date with pretty girls..."

"Aren't you cocky, saying girls aren't pretty?!" Tsukishima isn't really sure who said that, but it's either Tanaka or Nishinoya. He's not focusing anyway, trying to perceive whatever Yamaguchi meant with what he just said.

"I said we're not going to a date with girls. It's just the two of us," Yamaguchi says calmly. Everyone looks at him uncomprehendingly — with everyone including Tsukishima. Yamaguchi is smiling, turning his head to Tsukishima with just the blush on his face denoting if he ever feels nervous or shy about this at all, "I'm asking Tsukki on a date."

The entire clubroom is silent. All attention are on Yamaguchi, who begins scratching the back of his head. Tsukishima can see that the other boy's courage is diminishing. Yamaguchi's face is getting brighter red, the shine in his eyes from the excitement of his somewhat confession slowly disappearing.

"M-Maybe I shouldn't have asked—" Yamaguchi starts saying but something cuts him off.

"Sure."

Tsukishima almost can't believe that that comes out of his mouth. But he feels his mouth open, the word rolling out of his lips easily — this time, like how he's truly feeling.

And he says yes to the date Yamaguchi is offering.

He smiles, feeling excitement and happiness bubble in his chest. "I was actually planning to ask you out myself. This Sunday?"

This time, everyone — and this 'everyone' includes Yamaguchi — gapes at Tsukishima.

"Are you serious?" Surprisingly, it's Kageyama who breaks the silence after Tsukishima's agreement on the date. He looks at Tsukishima before going to Yamaguchi's side and punches the guy playfully on the shoulder. "Aren't you lucky, getting a yes on the first time you ask him out?"

Yamaguchi laughs shyly. "Yeah, thanks..."

"You know about this, King?" Tsukishima asks. Kageyama returns his glare, yelling, "YOU—"

"Actually, I know about this too," Sugawara says. "Kageyama consulted me about it, asking if there's something going on between you two. I told him, maybe, but it's only you two can answer it straight. And before I can stop him, he's already asking Yamaguchi..."

"WHAT?!" Hinata yells, pointing at Kageyama rather rudely. "How— How did YOU know?!"

"Well," Sugawara explains calmly. "Kageyama is rather observant..."

"See that, stupid-Hinata!" Kageyama exclaims proudly.

"But, but, but—" Hinata turns to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. "I didn't notice..."

"I think it's a bit obvious though," Yachi says. When the team suddenly blesses her with their full attention, she continues shyly, "W-Well, observing Yamaguchi-kun and Tsukishima-kun, anyone can notice the s-s-s-sexual tension between them..."

Tsukishima sighs heavily, trying to hide his own blush with his hand while pushing his glasses up. "Ugh, why is everyone saying that?"

"E-Eh?" Yachi reddens, confused.

"Nothing." Tsukishima turns to Yamaguchi. He knows that his own face is fully crimson. And he's actually relieved to see that Yamaguchi is blushing too. "So this Sunday?"

Yamaguchi smiles. "This Sunday," he affirms brightly.

"UGHHHHH," Nishinoya yells. "YOU LOVE BIRDS GET OUT!"

* * *

 **BONUS (1):**

"Where are we going?" Tsukishima asks. But Akiteru ignores him. "Look, I'm going to meet Yamaguchi today—" To their 'this Sunday' date, but he can't tell that to Akiteru just yet. "— and I'm late already."

"No, you're not," Akiteru answers from the driver's seat, pulling over. He grins. "Seriously, you owe me one."

"What?"

They're in front of a restaurant. Tsukishima thinks it's familiar and then remembers that he saw this particular restaurant in a magazine, popular with their shortcakes and other English delicacies.

"Now get out there," Akiteru says. Tsukishima looks questioningly at him. "It's your special Sunday, isn't it?"

Damn magic word that 'Sunday' has become. Tsukishima alights from his brother's car. His confusion lessens (actually, it's replaced with surprise) when he finally sees Yamaguchi waiting for him.

"You even got Akiteru into this," Tsukishima says with a playful shove at the other boy.

Yamaguchi shrugs. "I emailed him right before I asked you out. And he easily agreed."

Tsukishima notices that the other boy is holding a package, a small paper bag. Yamaguchi notices him looking and smiles, handing the package to the other boy.

"For you," Yamaguchi says. Tsukishima accepts and opens it right away.

Inside is a very familiar item. Tsukishima held it once before, even looks for it afterwards. But it had disappeared.

Now, Tsukishima knows where it went. He smiles, holding that particular phone strap of a stuffed moon and a fluffy freckled cat on his palm.

"It's lucky that the store has two left," Yamaguchi says as he watches Tsukishima's smiling face. "So I immediately bought them and planned to give one to you."

He pulls his own phone from his pocket, showing an identical phone strap to the one Tsukishima is holding.

Before Tsukishima knows what he's doing, he's kissing Yamaguchi on the lips. Yamaguchi pulls away, blushing wildly, much to Tsukishima's disappointment.

"Hold on," Yamaguchi says. "Date first, kissing later."

Tsukishima grins. "Then let's go in."

* * *

 **BONUS (2):**

It has been another month since Tsukishima and Yamaguchi officially started going out. Tsukishima is uncomfortable, really, as he takes his seat on the bleachers with the Karasuno volleyball team. Of course, they are here to support the Karasuno female softball team, complete with the chants and yells they learned earlier that week. Karasuno softball team are lucky with the tournament, entering the semifinals of the Women's Softball High School League after defeating some of the strongest teams in the nation. And with the unexpected wins come the popularity of Karasuno High in softball world as well. So the school president organized a cheering squad for their booming softball team.

But that's not what Tsukishima is worried about.

Apparently, Yamaguchi notices his distress. Standing next to Tsukishima in the audience, the other boy asks, "Is there something wrong, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima loses his chance to reply when the game starts.

He especially feels cold when he sees that particular girl's first at bat in the game. He thinks he sees her look at Yamaguchi's direction and then to his. He can't actually see her face at the huge distance between them but he can guess the expression she's making.

She manages a homerun, a full-base homerun. Karasuno erupts into loud and uncontrollable cheering after the softball makes a soft thump on the backboard. Tsukishima watches as the hero of the day is about to round the second base, fist up in the air. He can see her turn her head towards Yamaguchi's direction again, a wide grin on her face.

Tsukishima is suddenly feeling childish. Ensuring that the girl is still looking at them, he grabs Yamaguchi around the shoulders, also grinning wide but not cheering. A sickly happy feeling washes through Tsukishima when he sees the girl's smile falter.

"T-Tsukki?" a voice comes from his side. Tsukishima turns and meets Yamaguchi's blushing stare.

After throwing a quick cautious glance around the cheering crowd, he steals a kiss from Yamaguchi.

"You're mine. Remember that," he whispers. And he grins once more when he feels Yamaguchi squirm under his hold, seeing that the other boy is sporting his own shy smile.

"Get a fucking room," comes Tanaka's immediate, barely suppressed voice from their right.

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

Yamaguchi lays on Tsukishima's own bed. They just finished answering their Mathematics problem set. Tsukishima still sits on the floor, running his eyes on their worksheets in quick check of their answers. He munches on the cookies his mother brought up to his room earlier while doing so.

"Tsukki."

Tsukishima looks up from the papers laid out in front of him at the call. "What?"

Yamaguchi raises a hand. Palm upwards, he looks at the gaps between his fingers and stares at the ceiling.

"We still eat together," he begins saying. "We answer our homeworks together, spend nights on each other's houses. Attend our classes together, play volleyball together, do school activities together..."

Tsukishima already has an idea on where this is going but he lets Yamaguchi continue.

"What changed between us, really?" Yamaguchi asks, sitting up on the bed and looks straight into Tsukishima's eyes. He's smiling but Tsukishima can feel his discomfort and worry.

Tsukishima puts the last bit of the cookie he's holding into his mouth. He slowly follows it with a long drink from his milk glass, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand afterwards.

"Nothing much, I guess," he finally replies. Yamaguchi frowns at his answer, plopping down on the bed again.

"Yeah... nothing much." Yamaguchi stares at the ceiling again. Tsukishima swallows.

"Maybe there IS something," Tsukishima says carefully.

"There is?" Yamaguchi asks interestedly but he doesn't sit up this time.

Tsukishima gets up. He grins, surprising Yamaguchi when he suddenly straddles the other boy.

"Just one tiny bit," he says. And then he's kissing Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi immediately kisses him back, so excitedly and hungrily that Tsukishima pulls back and says, "Slow down now..."

"Sorry, Tsukki, but no..." Yamaguchi replies with a grin and pulls him back down using his shirt. Tsukishima moans into the kiss and lets Yamaguchi explore the inside of his mouth, all the while sucking on the wet muscle that invades his mouth.

Not too long, their kiss are spit-slicked and filled with noisy erotic sucking and moaning. Their hands are grasp at each other, pulling at each other's clothes in search for warm, bare skin.

Suddenly, the door opens.

"Hey, can I join you guys—?"

Akiteru freezes at the door, staring at the interrupted sight of his brother and his brother's friend making out. Several emotions passes on his face, his mouth opening and closing in an effort to form words. When he sees Tsukishima's glaring face and Yamaguchi covering his own face, Akiteru finally finds his tongue.

"You know, forget whatever I said," he says. "I have no plans of joining you guys, really—"

"GET OUT!" Tsukishima yells at his older brother, throwing a pillow at the closing door.

But Akiteru opens the door again, grinning teasingly as he reaches over to press on the doorknob.

"Lock the door next time, will you?"

This time, the pillow hit him on the face.

After Akiteru closes the door behind him, Tsukishima hears some giggles. He turns to Yamaguchi and finds the other boy laughing. Tsukishima can't help but smile too.

"Tadashi," the name escapes his mouth.

Yamaguchi stops laughing. Tsukishima stares into his eyes.

"Tadashi," he says. He can finally say it. "I love you."

Yamaguchi's face breaks into a wide smile.

"I love you too, Kei."

* * *

 **A/N:**

More than five thousand words later *breathes heavily*

I had difficulty writing Yamaguchi's confusion. Everything feels rushed but I hope you readers enjoyed!

As you can see, I forgot there are prompts. So it's implied. Feel free to imagine them 'sleeping together' in N/SFW waaay~


End file.
